Lexx (The Loud House)
Lexx is a minor character in the Loud House franchise. He made his debut as a minor antagonist in One of the Boys. His brothers are named Loki, Loni, Luke, Lane, Mirror World Lynn, Lars, Leif, Levi, and Leon. Their sister is the middle child, her name being Linka Loud. Personality Lexx and his base counterpart Lola Loud share some similarities. However, One of the Boys shows Lexx doing things even she would hate doing. Like Lola is, he can be rather harsh and bratty, and boasts a regal appearance (though he bases his design off kings and princes. See Physical Appearance, below.). He might tattle on his siblings. However, he also dog piles others (unlike Lola, probably because if she did, she would get dirty/crushed) and can be as aggressive as the normal Lynn can be. However, he and his brothers are very protective of Linka's welfare, and he asked if she wanted warm milk. Physical Appearance Unlike his female self, Lexx doesn't dress like a princess, instead he seems to dress like a king or a prince. He wears a white long-sleeved t-shirt tucked into his dark gray pants, supported by a brown belt, a pink cape, pink socks, brown boots and matching brown gloves (though he had an orange shirt after he and Leif raided Lincoln's wardrobe). In contrast to Lola's tiara, Lexx wears a yellow crown with a sapphire in it. As opposed to his female counterpart missing her incisors, Lexx is missing his canines. Lexx's car is parodied off the Princess car Lola drives. It sports a military design, with green paint. Role Lexx makes his first appearance when his twin brother Leif tells him to stop honking after the latter makes his entrance, as Lexx was honking his car's horn. Lincoln, having fled his dimension to find life with brothers, joins Lexx and the rest of the brothers. Things go awry on the second day, including when Lexx and his twin brother steal Lincoln's shirts. The Loud brothers play Monkey in the Middle with Lincoln's watch as the ball. However, Lincoln manages to wrest his watch from their game and escape, and Lexx and his brothers are defeated. The Loud brothers appear for one last time in Linka's segment, wondering if she is okay. Lexx offers her warm milk, and when Loni reveals who she is, Lincoln's soul, who was trapped in Linka's body, indicating that his attempt to escape failed, screams before being ejected into his world, and then into his body as it wakes up. Lincoln assumes this was a dream. Trivia *Lexx is the furthest from the respective Loud sister, as he does not wear as much pink as she does (It is only in his cape.) **However, in his concept art, Lexx was going to wear a pink outfit to mirror the gown his normal counterpart wears for her beauty pageants. *The character slightly resembles Winston, but Winston does not have as much of a royal flair, and his colour scheme is purple, cyan, and dark yellow. *The line "Finders keepers, loser!" is meant to be a pun on, "Finders keepers; losers weepers." Category:Nickelodeon Bullies Category:On and Off Bullies Category:Bratty Bullies Category:Cartoon Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Bully Boys Category:Child Bullies Category:Aliens Category:The Loud House Bullies